


Fucking Reject

by ExhibitCinnamonRoll



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Modern Music, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Violence, Sexual Violence, The Devil's Rejects - Freeform, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhibitCinnamonRoll/pseuds/ExhibitCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just watched the movies and thought why not. Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters besides Bug. I also do not think how those people in the movies were treated was right but it's what happened so... Also just if anyone was wondering if you ever wanna know what my life is like just watch these movies. It's basically that but less rapey and Torturry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Reject

Outfit link: <https://secure.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/199841891/id/dmJ1rcUp5hGRMl3_yHa90g/size/l.jpg>

((Bug's Pov))

*3 years prior to the movie*

"Come on Nick can't we just stop by it sounds cool." I said pulling on my best friend's arm. "Y/N come on we can't it's probably filled with cheesy carnival shit and a creepy clown." He argued. "Fine then you can drop me off there I'll find another way to the concert." I said opening my door getting ready to jump out. "Come on Y/N...Fine we'll pull over take some pictures and get back to the concert." He said defeated. "Thank you Nicky." I said kissing his cheek. He pulled up to the building and I practically jumped out of the car. I ran inside and admired everything. "Why do you like this stuff?" Nick asked. "Because it speaks to me. It's all so beautiful."I twirled. I stopped when I was face to face with a man in old timey clown make up. "Why hello there little lady what can I do ya for?" He asked. "I just wanted to stop by and see everything. I love stuff like this." I said looking at the row of monster masks on the wall. "Come on Y/N can we go already you saw now let's go. This guy's giving me the creeps." He said pointing to the clown. "Why he's just a clown? What you scared?" I teased. "No." He said trying to sound tough. "Pfft you're too much of a Chicken Shit that can't get his own foot out of his ass." I said grabbing one of the masks off the shelf. The clown laughed. "She's gotcha there boy." He laughed. "No. Whatever. I'm sick of you and your crazy shit you fucking looney." Nick said walking out the door. "Getting laid is not worth this shit." He said throwing my suitcase out of the car. "Fine I don't fucking Need you." I screamed throwing a rock at his car. "What a show." The clown clapped his hands. I smirked and curtsied. "Why thank you." I said walking back in the store. "He was too much of a bitch. Been puttin up with his shit for too long." I said as the clown handed me a bag of chicken. "Thanks... So you gotta name?" I asked. "Captain Spaulding. What about you?" He asked. "Y/N but most just call me Bug." I said taking a bite of the chicken. "Hey would you know of a place I could stay for a bit? I promise I can pay." I asked. "Well there's a house up the road take a right and your first left. The people there are real nice." He said with a smile. "Thank you. Nice make up by the way I like it. Most people think clowns are weird but I kinda find em cool." I said putting the left over chicken in my bag. "Bye Captain." I said shaking his hand and walking out the door. I looked around the parking lot and I saw an unclaimed bike probably belonging to the two teenagers having sex behind the dumpster. I grabbed the bike and took off down the road following Spaulding's directions. I got a bit further down the road and I saw a girl standing under a streetlight. "Hey you need a ride?" I asked. "Sure." She said setting on the handlebars. "So where ya headed?" She asked. "Well I was told there was a house up the road I could stay at. Somewhere by a Dr. Satan tree?" I asked. "Oh I know that place." She said. "Really?" "Yeah I live there." She said. "Just up here." She pointed down a dirt road. I stopped by the porch and she hopped off the bike. I laid it on the ground and walked up the steps with her. "Otis come on open the damn door!" She shouted slamming her fist on the door. "Here help me get this window open." I said trying to lift the glass. She pushed up and I climbed in. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Why thank ya sweetie." She walked in. "Otis, Momma, Grandpa, Tiny We got a guest." She shouted. After a few minutes a group of people walked down the stairs. "Oh my. Baby. She's pretty." The woman I'm assuming was Momma said walking up to me. She grabbed my face and looked at it. "She's a keeper." She smiled. "What did you want Baby I was...Busy...Who's she?" A man asked walking down the stairs. "Otis this is umm?" "Bug." I giggled. "Bug. She's staying with us for a bit." Baby said. "Damn she's pretty." He said waling over to us. "Thanks you ain't that bad looking either." I said grabbing a lock of his platinum blond hair and twirling it around my finger. "Shit." he said his face turning a bit red. "Are you hungry or tired? Is there anything we can get you?" Momma asked. "Well I wouldn't mind a nap do you have a couch or a spare room?" I asked. "Right over here." Momma said walking me to what I think is the living room. "You can set your stuff down over here and sleep right there. Welcome home." She said walking back up the stairs. I laid on the couch and kicked off my shoes. 

When I woke up I was tied to a chair and I was in my bra and underwear. "Hey Buggy Bug." Baby said happily. "What where am I? Why am I tied up?" I asked trying to move my arms. "Well you're in our basement and You're here because Momma says you got potential. We could use someone like you." She said holding a knife to my cheek. "Baby you get away from her. She's MY toy now hop your happy ass back upstairs." Otis ordered. "Bye Buggy Bug." She said kissing my cheek and stabbing the knife between my legs almost stabbing me in the thigh. "What are you gonna do to me?" I asked. "Oh Bug it ain't what I am gonna do it's what I'm not gonna do." He said with an evil smile. He grabbed my chin and licked his lips. "This is gonna be fun." He laughed before slamming his lips against mine. I fought to get away but I couldn't really move. He licked my lip asking for entrance which was fucking pointless. I mean it was either kiss him or die. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. After a few minutes of his confusing but slightly enjoyable kiss he pulled back. He sat on the table in front of me. "So why are you in this little town anyway?" He asked. "I was going to a concert a few towns over with a friend I planned to kill on our way back." I said spitting his saliva on the ground. "Now why would a sweet little thing like you do that?" He asked suddenly intrested in what I had to say. "His dad liked to touch me and hurt me basically what you were just doing. I was gonna wait till we were in their living room and I was gonna slit the boy's throat and make his father watch. I wanted him to feel pain like the pain he gave me." I said wiggling my arms again. "Revenge it's sexy coming from you." He complimented. "Thanks." I said before trying to wiggle my legs. "Oh you ain't ever gonna get out of that." He chuckled. "Please just let me out." I pleaded. "Well what's in it for me?" He asked. "I-I'll Leave and Never come back I promise I won't tell anyone about it." I said. "Nah If you wanna leave I might as well just slit your throat and fuck your corpse." H e said pulling the knife out of the chair. He placed it to my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Okay Okay. I'll do what ever you say just please don't kill me." I begged. "That's more like it." He smirked putting the knife in his pocket. "Well Bug I have some business upstairs I promise I'll be right back." He said before kissing my cheek and walking back upstairs.

They kept me in that basement for 8 months. The things they did were terrible until I finally broke. I live upstairs with them now. Otis ain't so bad anymore I actually kinda like it.

*About a week before the movie*

I laid in me and Otis's bed. I was smushed between him and the now dead chained up girl. I smirked to myself and shook Otis's arm waking him up. "Wha-" He grunted sitting up. "We broke another one." I smiled pointing to the girl. He smirked and got up putting on his underwear. I pulled a knife out from the holster on the bed. "She has pretty eyes." I said before using the knife to pluck out her eyeball. I put it in a jar full of other toys' eyes. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that stopped at my ribcage. "Otis help me unchain her she's starting ta stink up the place." i said holding my nose. "You're a high maintenance bitch you know that?" He said unlocking the chain. "Yeah but it's worth it right?" I asked as I kissed his neck. "Ha Sure is." He said trying to hold back a moan. "Now get this nasty smelling whore off my side of the bed." I demanded. He chuckled darkly and picked up the lifeless body throwin her in the room of projects he had. "Thank you." I said kissing his pale cheek. I ran downstairs and Baby sat on the couch watching Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome While Momma was making pancakes and listening to the radio. "And now Sweet Dreams." The radio man said. I perked up and grabbed Baby's hands pulling her up on the coffee table. We danced and sang the song while Momma took a picture of us with the instant camera. As the song ended Otis stood leaning against the doorway shaking his head. "That was fun Buggy Bug." Baby said smiling. "Girls I need y'all ta go into town taday and get some decorations ad snacks for Halloween." Momma said. 


End file.
